


Bad Girl Turn Good

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Dimension Travel, F/F, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Strap-Ons, Unamed Henchmen, Villain/Hero, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run from Batman, Catwoman falls into a portal and ends up in the Marvel Universe. The feline felon wanders the streets of Manhattan for several days lost and confused, she then sees a fierce battle waged between two blondes.<br/>Catwoman watches as one blonde takes down the other and ties her up and leaves before Police arrive, what will Catwoman find here in this new world she has fallen into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bad Girl Turn Good

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Avengers/Justice League crossover

Catwoman/Selina Kyle

Invisible Woman/Malice/Susan Storm

Blanche "Blondie" Sitznski/Anaconda

Batman/Bruce Wayne

 

 _While on the run from Batman, Catwoman falls into a portal and ends up in the Marvel Universe. The feline felon wanders the streets of Manhattan for several days lost and confused, she then sees a fierce battle waged between two blondes._  
_Catwoman watches as one blonde takes down the other and ties her up and leaves before Police arrive, what will Catwoman find here in this new world she has fallen into?_

**Chapter 1**

**Catwoman is running from Batman after she swiped a jaguar statue that has two rare diamonds for eyes, using her expert agility the feline cat-burglar easily vaulted over to the next rooftop, Batman quickly followed suit.**

**"Give it up, Catwoman, we both know how this is going to end." Batman says.**

**"You want me to relinquish this purrrrfect statue so that people who don't deserve to even look at it can simply gawk at it? I think not."**

**Batman charged Catwoman and swept her legs out from under her, which caused Catwoman to drop the statue over the side of the roof.**

**"No!" Catwoman said as she sprang to her feet and ran and did a swan-dive after the prized artifact.**

**"Catwoman!!" Batman yelled as he ran to the roof 's edge and looked down...**

**There was nothing there, no Catwoman, just the remnants of the destroyed statue on the street below.**

**"Where did she go?" Batman asked himself before leaving the scene.**

***************

**Selina Kyle opened her eyes, her head was swimming and she felt nauseous, but didn't know why.**

**Selina looked around the city, she found that nothing was the same, Catwoman looked down at her costume.**

_'Need to get some clothes so I can blend in.'_ **Catwoman thought.  Catwoman made her way down from the roof and slipped into a nearby alley. Catwoman dodged overflowing garbage cans as she made her way through the alley.**

**When Catwoman exits the alley, she sees a boutique with just the outfit she needed.**

**"Purrrrfect." Catwoman said.**

**Catwoman quickly scaled the building with her whip and expertly used her claws to make a hole in one of the skylights and gained entry to the boutique, Catwoman quickly grabbed the outfit she'd been eyeing. Catwoman ducked into one of the fitting rooms and changed into her new clothes: a red blouse, black pencil skirt, and black leather knee high high-heeled boots. Now, out of costume Selina Kyle needed to find somewhere she could fit in. Selina found a briefcase for her costume before leaving.**

**Meanwhile, super villainess Anaconda and her crew of about sixty Henchmen were robbing a nearby bank when Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman appeared.**

**"Anaconda, drop that money." Sue shouted.**

**"Hey there Blondie, you gonna stop us all alone?" one of the Henchmen asked mockingly.**

**Sue smiled confidently as she took up her Ju Jitsu stance. "Come on boys, let's dance." Sue said.**

**The** **Henchmen all rush Sue, her Force Field activating in response to the multiple threats.**

**As Selina walks down the street she looks up and sees a billboard, SUE STORMS PRESENTS NEW PARELLEL UNIVERSE EXPERIMENT @ ANNUAL SCIENCE FAIR, NOV. 9, 2014 10AM, ADMISSION IS FREE. A bright smile spreads across Selina's face.**

**"This Sue Storm might be my ticket home." Selina said.**

**Sue is becoming fatigued from fighting all of Anaconda's Henchmen, she is covered in sweat and her breathing is labored as she uses a Judo throw on one of the men, sending him flying into a dark alley.**

**Suddenly Anaconda used her elongated arms to wrap tightly around Sue and squeezed the blonde heroine as tight as she could.**

**"You think you can stop Anaconda little woman? Ha! I'll break you in HALF!!" Anaconda bellowed.**

**"AHHHHHHH!!" Sue screamed in intense pain, Selina hears Susan's scream and spins around.**

_'Someone's in trouble.'_ **Selina thought as she ducked into the alley once again and changed back into her costume.**

**Anaconda slammed Sue into the wall back first, Anaconda then slammed Sue into a nearby AC unit. Sue coughed up blood as she wheezed, ten of Anaconda's Henchmen surround the helpless heroine, all with evil intentions.**

**When out of nowhere a whip strikes one of the Henchmen.**

**"Hey boys." Catwoman said, causing all eyes to turn towards her.**

**"Who are you?" Anaconda asked as Catwoman gracefully landed in front the group of men.**

**"Catwoman's the name, sweet cheeks. Tsk tsk. All you big, strapping boys ganging up on one woman, looks like I'll have to teach you boys to respect us ladies." Catwoman said.**

**"Get her!" Anaconda ordered,  Selina went to work, easily dispatching Anaconda's Henchmen, Sue was amazed at the accuracy of Catwoman's blows. She  watched as the ninth guy hit the ground hard. The last guy decided not to tempt fate and ran away, leaving only Anaconda. "I suggest that you leave while you still have all of your teeth baby girl, and don't ever let me catch you around here again." Catwoman growled.**

**"You're a strange one, Catwoman, I do hope to face you again." Anaconda said before turning and running away. Catwoman walked over to Susan and pulled the blonde heroine to her feet.**

**"You OK ?" Catwoman asked gently. "Yes, thanks to you** **." Sue said before she threw her arms around Catwoman and hugged the brunette. "I am forever in your de** **bt, Catwoman."**

**"It was nothing, just...I need your help to get back to my own dimension." Catwoman says.**

**"I can certainly help you out there, Catwoman." Sue says with a heartfelt smile.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Three Weeks Later

Chapter 2: Three Weeks Later

**Selina Kyle and Susan Storm have begun fighting crime together as a team, they have gained notable fame in the news media, Sue has been hard at work in her lab designing a Temporal Energy Conflux to open a dimensional portal to Selina's dimension. Sue also changed her costume and her name to Malice, one night Sue and Selina are exiting a diner after having dinner when they crossed paths with Reed Richards, Sue's Ex-Husband and a tall, muscular blonde man.**

**"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Reed said to his blonde companion, who laughed.**

**Anger flashed in Selina's eyes as Sue dropped her gaze, Selina clenched her fists before she walked over and got in Reed's face.**

**"So, _you're_ Reed Richards...can't say that I'm impressed." Selina quipped. Sue giggled to herself.**

**"Ooohh, someone's touchy." Reed said dramatically.**

**"And you're upset because you weren't man enough for Susan." Sue blushed, no one had ever stood up for her like this, other than her Brother Johnny and Pepper Potts and it made the blonde tingle with warmth.**

**"I'll show you man enough!" Reed yelled before swinging wildly at Selina, who simply side steps Reed and drives the point of  her high heeled shoe right into Reed's groin, driving him to his knees gasping in pain.**

**"Ugh! Such a brute." Reed's companion said, which earned him a death glare from Selina.**

**Selina then walked calmly back over to Susan and takes the blonde's left hand.**

**"Let's go home." Selina says with a wry smile, Sue nods as she feels that same tingling sensation inside her.**

**Sue and Selina walked into their living room, Sue had become a little nervous as she and Selina sat down on the loveseat.**

**"S-Selina, I-there's something that I have to tell you." Sue said, shaking somewhat.**

**Selina gazed longingly into Sue crystal blue eyes, which only made Sue more nervous.**

**"Selina, I...I've been having some f-feelings that I can't explain."**

**"Feelings? What kind of feelings, Susan?" Selina inquired.**

**"I've had dreams about you, highly sensual and erotic dreams about you every night since we met Selina, but I don't know if I should try to make them reality." Sue said, looking away from Selina.**

**"Susan, are you in love with me?" Selina asked.**

**"I...don't know, isn't it wrong for two women to be in love?" Susan inquired.**

**"Do you think that Reed and his boyfriend are wrong for loving each other?" Selina countered.**

**"Well, I guess not if you're truly in love with someone." Susan said.**

**"Susan, I need to tell you something about-."**

**News reports of Dr. Doom attacking the city are popping up all over the place, Sue and Selina exchange loaded glances.**

**"Selina, Dr. Doom is one of the most formidable villains I've ever fought, please be careful."**

**Selina saw the seriousness in Sue's eyes and decided to take the blonde's warning to heart.**

 


	3. Decision Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina has a decision to make, what will be her choice?

 

Chapter 3: Decision Time

_Selina has a decision to make, what will be her choice?_

**Catwoman and Susan return home after defeating Dr. Doom.**

**"So, you see Susan, I was a thief back home. I'm so sorry." Selina said as she turned away from Sue and stared out the apartment window.**

**"Selina, I care about you not about who you were before you came here." Sue said, Selina spins around quickly.**

**"You...don't care about who I used to be?" Selina asked, perplexed.**

**"No, I don't, _you_ are who I care about." Sue said gently.**

**Selina smiled and leaned in and kissed Sue on the lips, lightly at first to gauge the blonde's initial reaction to Selina's kiss.**

**Sue said nothing, she just stared at Selina before grabbing the brunette around her waist and pulled Selina tight against her body.**

**"I-I've never been with a woman before." Sue breathed.**

**"No worries my darling, I guide you through everything you need to know."**

**The two heroines kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the loveseat. They fell onto the loveseat together. Selina rolled on top of Sue and straddled her, then Selina used her claws to cut away Sue's costume. Selina smiled and licked her lips.**

**"It looks like I am at your mercy, darling." Sue whispered.**

**Selina leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Sue's, causing her to moan into Selina's mouth as their tongues dueled one another. Selina reveled in the euphoria she was feeling.**

**"Mmmmmm..." Selina purred, as she broke off the kiss. "You're eager tonight."**

**"You don't know how much I've longed for your gentle touch." Sue groaned.**

**Sue and Selina undressed each other slowly.**

**"These look bigger and better every time I see them." Selina commented, cupping one of Sue's breasts and squeezing it. Sue uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Selina ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.**

**"So tense..." Selina murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."**

**Gently, Selina ran her tongue around Sue's left breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureole, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Selina nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Sue writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.**

**"S ... S ... Selina...!" Sue groaned as she felt her nipple be released, and the flat of Selina's experienced tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Sue reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body. Sue gasped at Selina's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed.**

**Selina dropped to her knees between Sue's legs, and gently suckled on her new lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Selina eased her tongue in between Sue's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating Sue to orgasm. Sue writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Selina's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Selina's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Selina** **'s mouth down tightly over her pussy. Selina could feel the burning heat rise between Sue's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Selina licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Sue hard and fast.**

**"OH SELINA!!"**

**"S-SUE!!"**

**The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Selina stroked her blonde lover's face gently with her hand.**

**"I love you, Sue."**

**"And I you, my sweet Selina." Sue leaned over and kissed Selina again.**

**Sue smiled when she saw the look of absolute pleasure on her younger lover's beautiful face.**

_'For the first time in a long time I'm happy! I'm truly happy.'_ Sue thought to herself.

 *******************

 **Batman, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate have come to the Marvel Universe looking for Selina, Zatanna is understandably worried about her best friend, as is Dr. Fate.** **Batman was his usual stoic, unreadable self.**

**"I hope that Selina is OK." Zatanna said softly as the trio walked down the avenue, people who saw the three quickly went inside buildings to hide.**

**Selina moaned lightly as she and Sue lay naked in bed together, Sue was lying in front of Selina snoring cutely, which made Selina smile.**

**"I love her so much, she accepted me with no demands and no harsh judgments. Sue really is my other half."**

**"Mmmmmmmmm, I feel the same way about you, babe." Sue whispered as she opened her eyes slightly.**

**"Morning angel, you sleep well?" Selina asked as she twirled a loose strand of Sue's blonde hair around a finger.**

**Sue then rolled over on top of Selina, straddling the brunette.**

**"I want to stay here with you all day, Selina."**

**"Mmmmmmmmm, that sounds just purrrrfect." Selina purred before Sue leaned down and was about to kiss her, but the trouble alarm's blaring stopped her.**

**"Ugh, so much for a lazy, uneventful day." Sue said dryly.**

**Sue and Selina quickly shower and suit up, and head to where the trouble has been reported.**

**"I wonder who could be causing trouble this early?" Sue asked.**

**"Could be Anaconda again." Selina said as they rounded the corner and...Selina froze when she saw Zatanna, Batman, and Dr. Fate standing in the middle of the street.**

**"Catwoman!" Zatanna squealed happily as she over and hugged her best friend.**

**"I was so worried about you, Catwoman." Zatanna said as she squeezed Catwoman tight.**

**"What are you three doing here?" Catwoman asked.**

**"And what do you want?" Susan snapped.**

**"We've come to rescue Catwoman and bring her home to _our_ universe where she belongs." Batman said evenly.**

**Sue looks at Selina, Selina could see the pain in her eyes.**

**"Is...that what you truly want, Selina?" Sue asked with tears in her eyes.**

**"Susan, I-no, I would never think of leaving you. I-I love you too much." Selina answered.**

**Sue's face lit up as Selina** **cupped Sue's face in her hands. "I love you Susan Storm."**

**"Selina..." whispered Sue.**

**Selina then leaned forward and brushing her lips against Sue's, an act to which the blonde responded with equal force and passion.**

**"Wow." Zatanna mouthed, Dr. Fate arched an eyebrow, and Batman simply stood there stoically.**

**Selina slowly pulled away from her blonde girlfriend and turned back to Zatanna.**

**"Zatanna, I care about you a lot because we're friends...but my place is here with Susan, I'm not leaving." Selina says.**

**"I...understand and I'm happy for the two of you."**

**"You do know that Selina is a..." Batman started to say, but Susan stopped him cold.**

**"Selina _used_ to be a criminal, in your world, here she's a beloved and cherished heroine." the blonde said with venom in her voice.**

**"Selina has made her choice." Dr. Fate said before turning to Batman.**

**"And we have to accept it." he said before opening a dimensional portal and going through, he is followed shortly by Zatanna and then finally Batman.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A New Begining

Chapter Four: A New Beginning

**Selina smiled as she looked at her finished project, a new costume for Sue, its black like Selina's, a black catsuit, with a cape, mask, and very sexy, low cut heeled boots.**

**"Sue sweetie, can you come here. I have a surprise for you."**

**"Ooohh, I love surprises." Sue said as she rushed into the room, Sue entered the room and froze when she saw the new costume.**

**"Ooohh Selina, its...beautiful."**

**"Try it on, babe." Selina encouraged.**

**Sue grabbed the costume and went into the bathroom to put it on, while she was out of the room Selina reached into the night table and pulled out the little black box with the 14K White Gold Amethyst Engagement Ring with Diamond Princess Cut in it, Selina had taken two jobs to earn the money to buy the matching rings, she took one of the rings out and slipped it on her finger before closing the box.**

**Sue re-entered the room in her new costume, it was a perfect fit.**

**"Wow Selina babe, I love this costume." Sue said happily as she did a little spin.**

**"How we give you a new name to go with the outfit?" Selina suggested, Sue nods.**

**"How does Black Rose sound to you?"**

**"I love it, Selina."**

**"Good, now I have one more surprise for you, baby."**

**"What is it?" Sue asked.**

**Selina stands up and gets down on one knee before taking Sue's right hand.**

**"My dear Susan,** **Today I have taken the matured decision and have listened to my heart. My heart is always full of your thoughts so much that I can’t put anything else in it. This has really been bothering me for some days now. So I have decided to make my feelings known for you".**

**"We have been close to each other for quite sometime now and I was toying with the idea of proposing you for marriage. I have spent some great moments with you and you have always been my best friend. I want this friendship to turn into a lifetime commitment and wish you to become a permanent part of my life.**

**I know probably you were expecting me to pop the question in a grand fashion but I am too shy to propose you in public. But I am true about my feelings for you. Please let me know your answer. I promise that if your answer is ‘yes’ then I’ll be yours truly forever."**

**Sue's eyes filled with tears as she gazed longingly at Selina Kyle , the love of her life. Sue smiled at Selina.**

**"Yes, Selina Kyle. I will marry you." Sue said. Selina stood up and kissed Sue lightly on the lips.**

**"I love you, Sue." Selina said. "I love you too my sweet Selina." Sue replied.**

Two Weeks Later...

**Janet Van Dyne is zipping up Susan's traditional wedding dress, Janet was happy for Susan and Selina.**

**Four doors down, Ororo is adjusting Selina's veil.**

**"Thank you Ororo." Selina said.**

**"No thanks are necessary Selina, you make Susan happy and that is all Janet and I ever wanted to do." Ororo said.**

**Selina looked herself over, she is wearing a skinny wedding dress that fits her flawlessly, she sighs as she calms her nerves.**


End file.
